1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle and, more particularly, to a castor for a cart, chair and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional castor 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 1a comprises an upright support shaft (not shown), a castor body 14 rotatably mounted on the support shaft, two rollers 10 rotatably mounted on two opposite sides of the castor body 14 and each having an inner wall provided with a plurality of locking grooves 15, and a brake handle 11 pivotally mounted on the castor body 14 and having a first end provided with a locking rod 13 that is movable relative to the two rollers 10 and a second end provided with a drive portion 16. The castor body 14 is provided with a guide slot 12 to guide movement of the locking rod 13 of the brake handle 11. The locking rod 13 of the brake handle 11 is movable in the guide slot 12 of the castor body 14. In operation, when the drive portion 16 of the brake handle 11 is pressed downward as shown in FIG. 1a, the brake handle 11 is pivoted downward relative to the castor body 14 to drive and move the locking rod 13 in the guide slot 12 of the castor body 14 so that the locking rod 13 of the brake handle 11 is extended into and locked in one of the locking grooves 15 of each of the two rollers 10 to lock each of the two rollers 10 onto the castor body 14 so as to lock the castor 2. However, when the two rollers 10 are braked and stop rotating, the castor body 14 is still rotatable relative to the support shaft so that the castor 1 will be swiveled freely when being braked.